


Пушистое чудо под Новый год

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Action/Adventure, Curses, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Minor Original Character(s), New Years, neko, travel to Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 08:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19206034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Новый год в доме Германии отмечали бурно. Настолько бурно, что поутру выяснилось: Австрия стал кошкой. Чтобы его расколдовать, нужно отправляться во владения Тьмы... в смысле, в Россию. Только, похоже, Пруссия не готов к такому подвигу.





	1. The impact of the holiday

— Ну За-а-а-апад, можно уже открывать пода-а-а-арки?

Просматривающий ближайшие шкафы Германия поморщился.

— Гил, не веди себя, как маленький! Я же сказал — найдём Австрию и всей дружной ватагой отправимся к ёлке.

Пруссия разочарованно вздохнул и отправился на поиски «противного аристократишки, который и сам ничего не празднует, и другим мешает». Людвиг вздохнул, проследив за братом взглядом, и снова вернулся к своему делу.

 

***

 

Это утро не предвещало никаких тёмных туч на горизонте. Ну вот вообще никаких. Только проснувшись, страны принялись готовиться к приближающемуся Новому году. Кто как мог.

Пруссия, после долгих препирательств с братом, позвонил России и, пожелав ему «долгих лет жизни и побольше камней на её дороге», отключился, оставив недоуменно-сонного Ваню сидеть в кровати с мобильником в руке и размышлять, с чем это его поздравили и почему.

После такого «неприятного до чёртиков» разговора Гилберт не мог сосредоточиться на резке колбасы, и поэтому Германия отправил его помогать Австрии и Италии наряжать ёлку.

Это было стратегически неверное решение, ибо в конце-концов, придя из царства еды в царство отдыха (то есть из кухни в гостиную), Людвиг обнаружил, что зелёную красавицу, которую привезла с собой Венгрия, наряжает один Варгас, тихо мурлыча себе под нос какую-то итальянскую песенку, а прусс и австриец, лютые враги детства, препираются в стороне.

Дело начинало пахнуть нешуточной дракой, но появление венгерки немного разрядило обстановку. Быстро оценив положение вещей, Хедервари схватила Пруссию под локоть и увела на кухню. Людвиг не знал, о чём они там говорили, но ведь Елизавета в детстве дружила с орденом Святой Марии и наверняка знала, как его успокоить. После основательной головомойки Гилберт стал тихим, как Божий агнец в воскресенье, и без возражений пошёл сгребать снег с входной дорожки, чтобы гостям было легче попасть в немецкий дом.

 

***

 

Как прошёл вечер и непосредственно само празднование Нового года, Людвиг уже не помнил. Хотя, судя по восторженным мордашкам Японии и Венгрии, праздник удался. Себя немец, очнувшись наутро двадцать шестого декабря, обнаружил в объятиях Италии. Венециано забавно причмокивал во сне и прижимался к Людвигу так сильно, словно хотел слиться с ним воедино. Не без труда отлепив от себя итальянца, Германия удобно расположил его на пухлом диванчике и прикрыл клетчатым одеялом, забытым кем-то около стола, а сам отправился искать остальных.

Остальные обнаружились на кухне, где они умывались и пытались вспомнить, кто где кто. Первому удалось это сделать Пруссии (видно жизнь с Россией под одной крышей научила его быстро трезветь), следующим «трезвенником» стал Испания. Франция, никогда не пивший ничего крепче вина, продолжал спать за столом, подложив под голову руки и пуская слюни. Венгрия, ничего, как видно, не пившая, сидела в уголке с Кику, которому Германия принципиально наливал лишь лимонад и запрещал трогать спиртное. Оба яойщика смотрели что-то по камере, постоянно находящейся рядом с японцем и являющейся крупнейшим сборщиком компромата, угорали и тихо переговаривались на своём, непонятном Людвигу, жаргоне.

Посмотрев на этот ужас с высоты своего роста, немец обратил внимание на одну деталь. Австрию. Точнее, на его отсутствие. На грозный взгляд брата Пруссия ответил честными до неприличия глазёнками и поспешным «Я ничё не знаю, аристократишку нигде не видел!». Елизавета отвлеклась от своего, несомненно, важного дела и тоже обнаружила пропажу бывшего мужа. После этого даже спящего Францию оперативно разбудили, и вся разношёрстная орава отправилась искать аристократа по дому.

Для начала Испания предложил заглянуть в комнату Родериха, ведь тот ещё с вечера отказался пить со всеми и поэтому вполне мог сразу же отправиться к себе на боковую. Однако там австрийца не оказалось. После этого были предложения поискать Эдельштайна около фортепиано в малой гостиной, но когда и там никого не оказалось, у товарищей просто закончились творческие идеи. Оглядев притихшую компанию, Германия покачал головой и, разделив всех, отправил прочёсывать дом с подвала до чердака (ну, а вдруг!), приказав, однако, держаться подальше от ёлки, ибо всем не терпелось посмотреть, что им оставил Финляндия под ней. Из-за этого приказа Гилберт ходил хмурый и недовольный, но Людвиг стойко держался своего и не делал ему исключения.

 

***

 

— Этот чёртов аристократишка словно испарился с лица земли! — рычал Гилберт, когда вся честная компания снова собралась на кухне.

— Может, он отправился к кому-то, пока мы напивались? — предположил Испания.

— К кому? — саркастично отозвался прусс. — Наш милый Родерих имеет друзей?

— Ну хотя бы к тому же Швейцарии…

Германия схватился за телефон. У Ваша Эдельштайна не оказалось, и немец всерьёз обеспокоился. Пруссия заметил его состояние и, на правах старшего брата, взлохматил волосы, сползшие на лоб:

— Не волнуйся, Запад! В конце-концов, он мог отправиться в город и заблудиться. — В голосе прусса звучала надежда.

— В таком случае у меня ещё больше поводов для волнения. — Людвиг положил телефон в карман и решительно направился в прихожую. — Можете посмотреть, что вам оставил заботливый Тино.

— А ты?

— А я пошёл искать Рода. Вдруг он действительно заблудился?

Венгрия вскочила со своего места и громогласно объявила, что идёт с ним. Остальные вдохнули с облегчением. Пока ярых блюстителей хоть какого-то порядка не будет, можно оторваться по полной.

Когда хлопнула входная дверь, Пруссия восторженно бросился к буфету.

— Хей, ребята! Брат и нянька аристократишки ушли, знаете, что это значит? — Он хитро сощурился и запустил руку в щель между ним и стеной.

До Антонио дошло первым.

— Попойка! — Испанец схватил ничего не соображающего Бонфуа под мышки и потащил его в гостиную. Прусс вытащил из своего тайника две бутылки крепкого пива, ибо ничего другого он демонстративно не признавал, и тоже последовал за друзьями.

— Ciao! — весело откликнулся Венециано, когда члены «Трио Плохих Друзей» вошли в комнату. Итальянец сидел возле ёлки на коленях и смотрел на что-то в её основании. — Где вы все были? Идите сюда!

— Запад запретил нам приближаться к подаркам, но теперь этого правила нет, как, впрочем, и того, кто его выдумал, — Гилберт поставил прохладные, запотевшие от тепла бутылки на столик возле дивана и направился к Италии. — Можем теперь…

Неожиданно он замолчал и, вытаращив алые глаза на что-то, что самозабвенно ласкал Варгас, попятился.

— Эй, Гил, ты чего? — Не понял Фернандес, но прусс ему не ответил, моментально вылетев из гостиной и чуть не сбив по дороге вошедшего в комнату Японию.

— Что это с ним? — удивился Хонда, оглядев зал. Внезапно его большие, полные любопытства, тёмные глаза распахнулись в изумлении и искреннем восторге, и японец прошептал почти со священным трепетом: — Кава-а-а-ай…

Испания и пришедший в себя Франция тут же перевели недоуменные взгляды на Италию. Испуганный вниманием, Венециано отшатнулся от ёлки, как Россия от Белоруссии, и растеряно глядел на них. А возле его ноги сидел Австрия и тёрся щекой о прохладную штанину итальянских брюк.

На секунду в комнате повисла тишина. Разорвал её Бонфуа.

— Какая лапочка! — Как ценитель красоты, француз просто не мог промолчать. Он грациозно, насколько ему позволяло лёгкое похмелье, встал и присел на корточки рядом с найденным австрийцем, разглядывая его едва ли не с детским восторгом.

— Что он делает под ёлкой? — Испания последовал примеру друга и тоже плюхнулся рядом, пристально разглядывая Австрию.

Тому, как видно, стало слегка неловко в окружении стольких глаз. Родерих прижал к голове ушки и…

Так, стоп. Ушки?!

— Неко… — с почти божественным трепетом выдохнул Кику, медленно, словно гипнотизированно, потянувшись к маленькой камере, которую он носил на шее.

— Кто? — не понял Карьедо, а Франция, не слушая японца, уже потянулся к милым пушистым ушкам Родериха, желая почувствовать их мягкость и теплоту.

Данное движение Австрии весьма не понравилось. Он прекратил тереться об ногу Италии и недобро уставился на приближающуюся руку. Когда та преодолела невидимый барьер, Эдельштайн пригнул голову и предупреждающе зарычал низким голосом, оскалив зубы.

Бонфуа растерялся, отдёрнул руку, а неко, ничуть не смущаясь, удобно расположился на полу и принялся умываться. По-кошачьи, естественно.

— Хей, Запад, наконец-то я до тебя дозвонился! — В гостиную быстрым шагом вторгся Пруссия. Мельком оценив ситуацию и выпав в осадок от вида умывающегося «аристократишки», он продолжил. — Не могли бы вы с Лизой вернуться? Что? Что случилось? А, ничего такого! Просто у нас тут небольша-а-а-ая проблема… Сейчас вернётесь? Отлично, ждём. — Он выключил пикнувший телефон и молча уставился на «недруга детства далёкого».

Почувствовав на себе далёкий от дружелюбия взгляд, Австрия поднял голову и посмотрел на прусса немного строгим взглядом ясных фиалковых глаз.

Неизвестно, что больше напугало Германию и Венгрию - то, что дома «небольша-а-а-ая проблема» или то, что Гилберт был необычайно серьёзным, — но вернулись они в рекордно малые сроки. Скинув пальто, они последовали в гостиную и обнаружили искомую проблему, тут же застыв соляными столбиками.

Кусочком колбасы, принесённой с кухни, Японии удалось выманить Австрию из-под ёлки, и теперь неко сидел посреди залы, с аппетитом уплетая добытую еду. Кику кружился рядом, снимая «милого котика» со всех возможных ракурсов и едва не повизгивая от восторга.

— Was zur Hölle?! * — Германия замер на пороге и вытаращился на одного из своих братьев. Потом нахмурился и перевёл взгляд на другого.

— Я здесь не при чём! — тут же замахал руками Пруссия, как ветряная мельница в бурю.

Родерих дожевал колбасу и уставился на вновь прибывших. Елизабет он, похоже, узнал. Улыбнувшись, неко вскочил и подбежал к ней, обхватывая со спины и принявшись мурлыкать ей на ухо. Как он это делал (мурлыкал, то есть), осталось неизвестным, но Венгрия была польщена таким вниманием.

Германия восторга остальных не разделил.

— Что сие означает? — Он резко надвинулся на австрийца, схватил его за плечи и посмотрел в фиалковые глаза. Медленно, с расстановкой, словно разговаривая с иностранцем (ну, или душевнобольным), Людвиг проговорил: — Ты меня понимаешь?

Австрия молча глядел на него с некоторым интересом. Когда немец произнёс фразу, Эдельштайн встрепенулся, облизнул губу, приоткрыл рот и выдохнул:

— Мяу! — а после этого с чувством выполненного долга вывернулся из ослабевших рук и снова прильнул к бывшей жене.

Германия на секунду прикрыл глаза, оценивая масштаб катастрофы. Потом также с закрытыми глазами повернулся к молча наблюдавшими за ним странами и соизволил посмотреть на них.

— Так… Кто первым его нашёл? — Все дружно указали на Италию.

Варгас побледнел и спрятался за ёлочку.

— Венециано, — как можно мягче позвал Людвиг испуганного друга, и тот неуверенно выглянул из своего убежища. — Можешь рассказать, как ты нашёл Австрию?

— Ве-е-е, конечно! — Варгас расслабился и, подойдя к диванчику, сел на него.

Все приготовились слушать итальянца.

— Помнишь, ты ушёл, прикрыв меня одеялом, Дойце? — начал Италия, обращаясь к Германии.

Немец утвердительно кивнул, при этом щёки его немного порозовели. Франция загадочно улыбнулся.

— Ну так вот, я немного полежал, а потом решил встать. Подумал: Дойце же там трудится, делает что-то, а я опять прохлаждаюсь. Ве, — Италия немного стушевался под изумлённым взглядом Людвига и торопливо продолжил: — Я встал и вдруг услышал, как кто-то шуршит возле ёлки. Сначала думал, Тино, может, ещё не ушёл, — но ведь обычно он так долго не задерживается. Ну, тогда я встал и подошёл ближе, чтобы узнать, кто там. Мне было немного страшно, — Варгас поёжился, — но я не отступил! Я раздвинул ветви и… обнаружил господина Австрию, который свернулся между подарков и игрался с красной ёлочной игрушкой.

Людвиг ошарашенно уставился на Родериха.

— Ну вот, в общем, и всё, — закончил свой монолог Венециано.

Некоторое время все, кроме Австрии, молчали и думали, как же быть дальше. Эдельштайн немного покрутился рядом с задумавшимися странами, потёрся о руку Хедервари, напрашиваясь на ласку, не получив её, немного приуныл и бесшумно выскользнул на кухню.

— И… И что теперь делать будем? — нарушил священное молчание Антонио.

Германия неопределённо пожал плечами и болезненно поморщился. Проблемы его уже «малость» достали.

— Что-что. Будем думать, как вернуть нашего Австрию.

— Нашего невозмутимого и невыносимого сноба-аристократишку? — Пруссия посмотрел на брата несколько удивлённо. — Может, лучше оставим его таким?

Людвиг молча перевёл взгляд на прусса, и тот поспешно заверил, что неудачно пошутил.

— А кстати, где наш красавец-кошак? — кисло поинтересовался он.

Все встрепенулись. То, что Эдельштайн покинул комнату, заметил только Япония, который не преминул сказать об этом остальным. Они тут же выскочили в коридор.

— Дом большой, — задумчиво произнёс Бонфуа. — Куда он мог пойти?

Где-то недалеко раздался грохот.

— Он на кухне! — воскликнул Германия, бросаясь вперёд. За столько лет совместной жизни под одной крышей немец мог предугадать поведение Родериха. Мог… но не сейчас. Что ждать от неко, он понятия не имел.

Австрия действительно был на кухне. Заинтересованно шевеля ушками и распушив длинный полосатый хвост, он разглядывал лужицу вина, вытекшую из случайно разбитой бутылки. Когда страны показались на пороге, он на мгновение отвлёкся на них, а потом, шевельнув хвостом и склонившись над столом, принялся самозабвенно лакать, прикрыв глаза.

Пруссия в который раз выпал в осадок, глядя на бывшего недруга.

— Он вообще у вас пил? — невинно спросил Франция, тряхнув кудрями.

Этот, казалось бы, простой вопрос вывел Германию из ступора. Тот двинулся на австрийца и оттащил от пролитого напитка, обхватив его поперёк живота. Эдельштайн не сопротивлялся, внутренне обрадованный тем, что на него обратили внимание. Однако когда Германия случайно дотронулся до ушек, неко недовольно зашипел, дёрнув головой.

Людвиг замер на мгновение, ощутив рукой необычайную мягкость кошачьих ушей, которых мимолётно коснулся, оттаскивая брата от вина. Однако, взглянув в фиалковые глаза, понял, что если на первый раз его простили, то после второго касания он может остаться, как минимум, исцарапанным.

— Австрия! — снова попытался достучаться до сознания Родериха немец.

Эдельштайн с готовностью мяукнул, и Людвиг печально понял, что тот его понимает, но сказать, что с ним произошло, не сможет.

Остальные страны тем временем обсуждали дальнейшие действия.

— К магу обратиться надо, тут явно колдовство замешано, как пить дать! — настаивал Франция.

Особо активно с ним никто не спорил, ибо для этого надо было предложить свою идею, а их ни у кого не было.

— Хочешь сказать, нужно тащить его к Англии? — скептически отозвался прусс, поглядывая на «аристократишку», который довольно привольно расположился в объятиях Германии и вопросительно мурлыкал, ощущая общее напряжение. — Я б на это посмотрел!

— Никого мы никуда тащить не будем! — отрезал Людвиг, пройдясь рукой по растрёпанной шевелюре австрийца. Неко плавился от мягких поглаживаний, довольно бодая немца лбом в руку и подставляясь под очередные ласки. Однако уши он не давал, начиная шипеть ещё на подлёте к ним.

Все недоуменно уставились на немца, и тот объяснил:

— Чем меньше стран знают о том, что случилось с Родом, тем лучше. К тому же, по пути могут случиться неприятности, а нам этого не надо.

— И что же тогда делать?

— Позовём Англию к нам.

 

***

 

Англичанин уставился на Эдельштайна, как Родина-мать на Статую Свободы.

— Хм, интересное колдовство… — Он обошёл неко кругом, разглядывая со всех сторон, осторожно ухватился за нервно дёргающийся хвост, погладил его против шерсти пальцем и тут же отпустил. Австрия, в первые минуты появления Артура в доме ощутивший болезненное внимание к своей персоне, ощутимо напрягся, прижав уши к макушке и прищурив опасно засверкавшие глаза. Почуяв опасность, Англия поспешно отошёл, и неко снова свернулся на диванчике, где лежал до этого, разморённый теплом и сытостью.

— Это сделал ты? — в лоб поинтересовался Германия, неподвижно стоявший возле ёлки неподалёку, чтобы, в случае чего, прийти на помощь (кому именно, он демонстративно не сказал).

Англия слегка надменно посмотрел на него.

— Нет, конечно! Зачем мне зачаровывать Австрию, он не сделал мне ничего плохого. Да и вообще, — увидев, что довод не убедил немца, вскипел вспыльчивый маг, — на нём не мой магический фон!

— Кто? — не понял Испания.

— Магический фон! Ну, это такая фигня, которая индивидуально у каждого заклинателя. По ней легко определить, кто именно наложил те или иные чары.

— И чей же это магический фон, мон шер? — томно поинтересовался француз, попивая вино из стакана.

Кинув на Бонфуа немного раздражённый взгляд, Англия нехотя признал:

— Пока не знаю. Но если вы подержите своего ушастого, то я попробую узнать.

Венгрия переглянулась с Германией.

— Можно попробовать, — наконец выдохнула она.

Людвиг кивнул и подошёл к лежащему Австрии. Тот, почувствовав приближение, поднял голову и уставился на немца мягкими фиалковыми глазами. Германия виновато глянул на него и, ловко сжав хрупкие запястья в своей мощной руке, завёл руки австрийца за спину. Неко взвизгнул от лёгкой боли и неожиданности, но недоуменный взвизг почти сразу превратился в возмущённое шипение. Родерих вытянул шею и попытался укусить Людвига, но тот изогнулся, оставаясь вне доступности.

Англия не без опаски подошёл ближе, тихо шепча под нос какое-то заклинание. Неко перевёл на него мутный от ярости взгляд и дёрнулся вперёд так стремительно, что Германия еле его удержал. Артур испуганно вздрогнул, но не отшатнулся, продолжая нашёптывать магические слова.

«Трио Плохих Друзей» стало делать ставки, кого Австрия покусает первым: держащего его Германию или Англию, который, изловчившись, стиснул в одной руке нежные ушки, другой удерживая разъярённого неко как можно дальше от себя. Италия и Венгрия сновали рядом, пытаясь успокоить Эдельштайна. Япония сидел в уголке и не вмешивался.

Наконец англичанин отпустил австрийца и, отойдя на несколько шагов, стиснул собственные виски, болезненно поджав губы.

— Ну что, узнал? — нетерпеливо крикнул прусс.

Англия поморщился от громкого звука и, продолжая тереть виски, кивнул.

— Это белый фон, — произнёс он.

— А чей он?

Англия пристально уставился на Францию, словно не поняв вопроса. Впрочем, через мгновение взгляд зелёных глаз прояснился, и он тихо произнёс:

— Это магический фон России.

— Чей?! — выдохнула комната.

Такого ответа никто из присутствующих не ожидал.

— Но зачем Рашке заколдовывать аристократишку? — скептически выгнул бровь Пруссия. - Они, вроде, в довольно дружественных отношениях.

— Откуда я знаю! — раздражённо рявкнул англичанин. Подойдя к Бонфуа, он вырвал из его рук стакан и одним махом выпил его содержимое. — Белый фон — магический фон Раши, и это всё, что я знаю. Зачем, почему — это вы будете решать сами. Я могу идти?

— Ага, спасибо. И чем скорее, тем лучше, — прохрипел Германия, всё ещё удерживающий вырывающегося Родериха.

Глянув на злого неко немного обеспокоенно, Англия поспешно покинул комнату. Франция, метнув на товарищей успокаивающий взгляд, кинулся его провожать. Впрочем, он вернулся уже спустя минуту, весьма грустный, — похоже, Артур не стал его дожидаться и просто телепортировал на родину.

Немец разжал ладонь, отпуская запястья Эдельштайна. Австриец озлобленно повернулся в его сторону, но не напал. Прижав уши и бешено размахивая хвостом, он отошёл и сел рядом с Венгрией, положив свою голову ей на плечо и прикрыв глаза, успокаиваясь.

Людвиг повернулся к старшему брату и задумчиво посмотрел на него.

— Фон России, значит…

Пруссия сразу понял, к чему клонит немец.

— Нет! — Он даже по столу рукой ударил для достоверности. - Я. Не. Пойду. К. Рашке!

— Но ты же жил с ним. Ты лучше его знаешь, — справедливо заметил Испания.

— Да скорее Владивосток подружится с Японией, чем я добровольно отправлюсь к этому русскому медведю!

— А Влад пригласил меня на чай тридцать первого, — тихо произнёс Япония, но его никто не услышал.

— Восток! — крикнул Людвиг, словно гром прогремел. — Ты не развалишься, если сходишь к Ивану. К тому же я иду с тобой.

— Ты? К Рашке?! Смеёшься, я тебя туда не пущу… опять. — Пруссия вскочил. — Я сам схожу.

Германия улыбнулся, и прусс понял, что его обвели вокруг пальца.

— Изверги! - он, ворча, отправился за своим пальто.

Людвиг обернулся и посмотрел на остальных.

— Пока нас не будет, присмотрите за Родом. Я на вас надеюсь.

— А ты тоже..?

— Естественно! Не одному же брату отдуваться. — Германия пошёл искать свою одежду, и спустя несколько минут оба немца, споря о чём-то, отправились в холодную страну, в которую не рискнули бы сунуться при более спокойных обстоятельствах.


	2. In possession of Russia

В Москве было шумно, холодно и вообще как-то жутко. Германия с опаской посмотрел на группу русских школьников, перебежавших дорогу на красный почти что перед самой машиной, и мысленно перекрестился. Эти дикие русские его пугали, моментально вспоминался другой его визит в Россию — он был далеко не из приятных.

Пруссия, не обращая никакого внимания на снующих вокруг людей, вытащил из кармана телефон и принялся рыться в списке контактов. Наконец найдя нужный, он без удовольствия нажал на вызов.

Несколько минут два немца слушали гудки, «немного» нервировавшие их. Наконец трубку взяли, и мягкий голос России осведомился, что «любимому Калининграду от него надо».

— Да вот, заехать к тебе решил, — ответил прусс таким голосом, с которым обычно провожают в последний путь врагов. — Ты дома?

— Нет, но ты можешь заехать к Питу. Мы у него, — заметил Иван.

Гилберт возвёл глаза к пасмурному небу, словно моля Всевышнего прибить его раньше, чем это сделает соскучившийся Петербург.

— А без этого никак нельзя? — кисло поинтересовался он у телефона.

Телефон заявил, что «иначе никак нельзя».

— Ну лады, еду, — мрачно процедил Гил и нажал на отбой.

Пока Пруссия говорил, на горизонте нарисовались цыганки. Сразу поняв, что Германия — лёгкая добыча, они незаметно оккупировали его со всех сторон и как бы ненароком отвели подальше от разговаривающего по телефону Пруссии, принявшись предлагать услуги сомнительного рода. Немец беспомощно заозирался. Попробовав попятиться и поняв, что его окружили, Людвиг понял, что влип.

— Бра-а-ат! — отчаянно позвал он, пытаясь вырваться из удушливого кольца назойливых русских.

Обрусившийся немец оторвался от разговора и, взглядом оценив ситуацию, неторопливо подошёл к цыганкам.

— Чего это вы делаете, милые барышни? — вкрадчиво промурлыкал он.

Одна из женщин отвлеклась на «новенького». Похоже, она была главной.

— А что, мил друг… — начала она, но осеклась, вытаращившись на Пруссию, как на чудище иноземное.

— Что-то не так? — Гилберт выгнул бровь, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не расхохотаться.

Главная что-то прошептала своим товаркам, и спустя мгновение на площади остались только немцы и пара голубей.

— А… а куда делись эти агрессивно настроенные бабульки? — Германия спрятался за спину старшего брата и обвёл взглядом местность, словно ожидал, что цыганки выскочат из-за ближайшего дома.

— Я что, знаю, что ли? Убежали куда-то, — равнодушно пожал плечами прусс и отправился к припаркованной неподалёку жёлтой машине. — Идём, надо найти маршрутку до Питера. Ну, или такси…

Людвиг поспешно последовал за братом, втайне мечтая развернуться и вернуться назад, в спокойную и тихую Германию.

— О, такси! Бежим скорее, пока никто не занял! — Пруссия рванул вперёд.

Светофор прощально мигнул зелёным цветом и сменил его на алый, словно пророчествуя…

— Bruder! Nein! Красный! — завопил Германия, бросившись за братом. Сердце стучало, как бешеное, словно мечтало вырваться из грудной клетки и улететь в хмурое небо.

— Ты в России, чувак! — отозвался прусс. — Бежим, пока никакая гадина жёлтенького не словила. — Под «жёлтеньким» он подразумевал такси, машина которого была жёлтой. Ну, когда-то. Сейчас же она выглядела так, как будто принимала грязевую ванну и не успела обмыться водой.

Немцы пересекли дорогу, при этом Людвиг едва не попал под машину и чуть не отдал коньки от страха. Но это того стоило. До Петербурга они добрались без особых приключений, с относительным комфортом доехав на такси.

 

***

 

— Россия ведь богатая страна, — бормотал Людвиг, следуя за Пруссией по сумрачным улочкам. — Так почему тут не могут сделать нормальные дороги?! И не начинай своё «Это Россия, чувак!» — тут же добавил он, когда прусс повернул голову и открыл было рот.

— Эх, Запад, ты ещё не видел по-настоящему плохих русских дорог! — самодовольно отозвался прусс.

— А ты, значит, видел?

— А то! И даже ехал по ним. Незабываемые ощущения, поверь мне на слово!

Германия вздохнул и поверил. Ну, а что ему ещё оставалось делать?

Наконец немцы дошли до одной из многоэтажек, которая ничем не отличалась от других двадцати миллионов многоэтажек Петербурга. Пруссия уверенно подошёл к двери одного из подъездов и принялся рыться в кармане, выискивая магнитный ключ. Людвиг остановился рядом и осмотрел местность.

Рядом с домом росла высокая берёза, сейчас тихо шелестевшая листвой под порывами небольшого, но холодного ветерка. Заросшая засохшими сорняками клумба, отсутствие снега, обклеенные объявлениями разной степени давности фонарные столбы, скамейки с открученными спинками — такова была местность вокруг многоэтажки.

На одной из лавочек сидели три бабульки в цветастых шалях и шерстяных шапочках. Людвиг вздрогнул, в первое мгновение спутав их с цыганками. Однако это были не они, и Германия ощутимо расслабился.

— Шо, Андреевна, немцы к нам пожаловали? — осведомилась одна скрипучим голосом, обращаясь к своей товарке.

Андреевна перевела взгляд на Людвига, придирчиво осмотрела его, поджала губы, оценивающе прошлась взглядом по широкой спине Пруссии и ткнула в него пальцем.

— Ба, этот приехал!

Людвиг насторожился.

— Какой этот? — спросила третья бабулька, отвлекаясь от «Комсомольской правды».

— Да белобрысый же! Что у Питера с четвёртого этажа живёт!

— А, хулюган этот?

— Ну да же!

— Ну вот зачем он приехал? Жил бы в своей Германии. А то теперь постоянно крики будут…

— Надеюсь, он не надолго.

Ослепительно улыбнувшись, Пруссия обернулся и посмотрел на бабулек. Те замолчали и строго уставились на него. Людвиг почувствовал себя третьим лишним.

— Да-а-а-а-амы, — оскалился прусс, поклонившись соседкам. — Я тоже рад вас видеть. — Он сцапал брата за рукав и втолкнул в тёмный и мрачный подъезд. Когда дверь закрывалась, Германия услышал, как старики возбуждённо заголосили, обсуждая «проклятого фашиста».

— Это твои соседи? — поинтересовался он у спины Пруссии, который напряжённо ждал лифт. — Милейшие женщины…

— А то! Ты ещё Алексеевну с восемнадцатого не видел. Она пока спустится, уже злющая, как Венгрия!

Лифт раскрылся с ужасным скрежетом, показывая тёмному коридору свои не менее тёмные глубины.

— А ты уверен, что там безопасно? — неуверенно отозвался немец, но Пруссия снова схватил его за форму и затащил внутрь, бахнув кулаком по кнопке «4». Лифт закрылся с похоронным скрежетом и медленно двинулся вверх.

Всё время, пока железная кабинка поднималась, братья молчали. Пруссия сжимал тёплую ладонь Людвига и напряжённо молчал, покусывая губу. Видно, предстоящая встреча его нервировала. Германия успокаивающе погладил старшего брата по плечу и тихо шепнул:

— Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich bin bei dir.

Пруссия немного воспрянул духом, услышав родную немецкую речь. Однако, когда лифт остановился и медленно, словно давая возможность обдумать, а так ли нужно идти дальше, открылся, прусс судорожно вздохнул и на секунду прикрыл алые глаза, словно готовясь к чему-то ужасному.

Людвиг с любопытством глянул на ощутимо испуганного брата. Единственный раз, когда он видел его таким, был ещё в глубокой древности, когда Пруссия «случайно» сломал скрипку Австрии, а Венгрия в это время вошла в комнату. Даже на войне Гилберт не показывал страха, по крайней мере, на глазах младшего. И поэтому теперь Германия задавался вопросом: что там такое ждёт прусса, что тот так напряжён?

Пруссия глубоко вдохнул, словно перед прыжком в воду, и нажал на дверной звонок. По площадке прокатился тонкий звук, напоминающий марш. Ну, детишки кэпа сами догадались, какого.

Дверь открыл маленький зеленоглазый мальчик. Он посмотрел на Германию с некоторой опаской, перевёл взгляд на Пруссию и расплылся в улыбке.

— Гил! — Пруссия, нервно улыбнувшись, обнял мальца и чмокнул его в голову.

— Малыш Кро! Как поживаешь?

— Да ничего так, только Пит тебя искал…

Гилберт нервно сглотнул и посмотрел внутрь квартиры.

— Он дома?

— Конечно! Они со злобной тёткой и Рашкой в гостиной что-то обсуждают.

Немцы зашли в прихожую, и Кронштадт радостно помчался к своим — сказать, что Гилберт вернулся.

— Брат, ещё не поздно вернуться, — прошептал Людвиг, заметив, что Пруссия посерел.

Однако тот покачал головой.

— От судьбы не стоит бегать, Bruder. Раз Россия оказался у Пита, значит, мне нужно было встретиться с ним.

К ним вышел невысокий чернявый парень в очках. Он дежурно поприветствовал Германию и посмотрел на Пруссию.

— О, вернулся, значит. Это хорошо, наши уже закончили, и Пит хочет с тобой поговорить. Идём. — Он кивнул на одну из дверей и скрылся за ней.

Германия последовал было за старшим братом, но Гилберт остановился и покачал головой.

— Нет, Люд. Россия ждёт тебя в гостиной, вон там. Не нужно идти со мной, всё будет хорошо. — Он успокаивающе улыбнулся брату и тоже пропал в той же двери, что и Усть-Луг.

Германия неуверенно потоптался в коридоре и всё же решил, что стоянием делу не поможешь, а значит, нужно пойти и расправиться с неприятным разговором. Немец подошёл к двери гостиной и замер на мгновение, набираясь храбрости.

Шорох за спиной отвлёк его, и Людвиг обернулся. Из-за угла за ним молча наблюдали уже известный Германии Кро и парень, чем-то ощутимо похожий на Кику. Германия протёр глаза, но японец остался на месте, ободряюще подмигнув растерянному гостю. Получив своеобразную поддержку, Германия уже не стал стоять сусликом, нажав на дверную ручку и проникнув в сумрачную гостиную.

Комната была большой, обставленной со вкусом, но тёмной. У противоположной двери стены стоял камин, и всполохи огня бегали по поленьям, весело потрескивая. Посреди залы стояли два кресла, в которых сидели немолодая женщина со строгим взглядом и Россия.

Германия незаметно, как ему казалось, сглотнул и расправил плечи.

— Здравствуй Россия, Москва! Иван, у меня к тебе серьёзный разговор.

Брагинский рассеяно улыбнулся, напоминая большого ребёнка сейчас ещё сильнее, чем обычно.

— О, Людви-и-и-иг! — протянул он. — Давно не виделись, старина! Проходи, не стесняйся.

Немного поколебавшись, Германия последовал приглашению. Москва настороженно посмотрела на немца и встала.

— Ладно, я пойду, пожалуй. Вань, позвонишь, как… ну, ты понял, — она многозначительно кивнула.

— Конечно, Московушка, — мягко пропел Россия, провожая женщину облегчённым взглядом.

Германия подошёл к русскому и встал неподалёку, настороженно наблюдая за ним. Иван смотрел на немца мягким взглядом фиолетовых глаз, и явно недоумевал внутри, что Германии от него понадобилось.

— Я ни в коем случае не наезжаю на тебя, Вань, — начал немец, решив не ходить вокруг да около, а сразу перейти к делу. — Однако у меня пренеприятнейший разговор…

Брагинский сел ровнее и указал взглядом на соседнее кресло, стоящее напротив. Германия понял намёк и сел.

— Я знаю тебя, как серьёзного и не очень-то общительного человека, Людвиг, — начал Россия, продолжая гипнотизировать гостя взглядом. — Ещё я знаю, что ты просто так по гостям не ходишь. Тебе нужен повод.

Немец напрягся, молясь, чтобы русский правильно его понял.

— Понимаешь, Вань, сегодня утром нас… м-м-м… произошёл небольшой казус с… Австрией. — Людвиг замолчал и окинул собеседника взглядом. Иван продолжал смотреть на него, но недоумение в фиалковых глазах усилилось, и Германия понял, что русский ничего не знает.

— И в чём заключался казус? — не дождавшись продолжения, вежливо осведомился Россия.

— Он стал неко, — не стал делать секрета Германия.

Брагинский задумался.

— А я тут при чём? — наконец задал он логичный вопрос.

Людвиг вздохнул и поведал ему о словах Англии, после чего стал ждать реакции на свой рассказ. К его немалому облегчению, Иван не стал сердиться, а, наоборот, улыбнулся.

— Вот как? По правде говоря, мой магический фон действительно белый. Но я не желал Родериху вреда. Я вообще не ожидал, что моё заклинание подействует, ведь последний раз я колдовал ещё до Владимира Красное Солнышко…

— А что за заклинание?

Россия погрустнел.

— Да так, против одиночества. Ты ведь знаешь, Людвиг, скоро Новый год, а я опять буду один. Москва занята делами по горло, сёстры уехали отдыхать на Гавайские острова… Вот я и попробовал поколдовать, авось что получится. — Брагинский покаянно покачал головой. — Прости, Люд, я постараюсь отменить действие своего чародейства.

Разумеется, Германия простил Россию. Ну, а как иначе? Немец прекрасно понимал, что русским движет не желание причинить зло, а простое одиночество. После того, как две страны разобрались с проблемой, они просто поговорили на отвлечённые темы. Россия словно ожил, даже глаза его засветились как-то иначе. Живее, что ли.

Уходя, Людвиг обернулся и, не зная, что на него нашло, предложил России встретить Новый год вместе. Русский сначала не поверил своим ушам, а потом улыбнулся так искренне и радостно, что Германия почувствовал себя добрым волшебником.

— Спасибо, Людвиг, — проурчал Россия, с восторгом соглашаясь.

Зайдя на кухню и услышав от Пруссии, что он вернётся сам, чуть попозже, Германия вышел на площадку и, собрав все свои силы в кулак, телепортировался в свою страну. Телепортация, конечно, отнимала много энергии, но это лучше, чем снова столкнуться с цыганками или бабушками у подъезда.

Первым делом немец заглянул в гостиную, где обнаружил Кику и Родериха. Две страны спали едва ли не в обнимку. На голове австрийца уже не было ушек, и Германия понял, что Россия не обманул его. На душе сразу стало тепло, и Людвиг отправился в ванную, чувствуя себя заново родившимся.

А через четыре дня он купил конфет побольше и отправился к России скрашивать его одиночество. Ведь негоже, когда такие хорошие страны, как Ваня, проводят такой важный праздник одни!


End file.
